Him
by PaRaDiCe93
Summary: Made up of notes that I had and could never make a story from them. First chapter will explain everything, 2nd chapter is pretty funny. I dnt remember how I came up with this but it's kind of funny :) Rated T for foul language, this is puzzleshipping :)
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Okay, first off, an explanation. Watched the movie Her, loved it, not really recommended for children... Anyway! :D This has nothing to do with that... XD Don't even know why I mentioned it. This story is so I can clear out the notes that I have been saving to make a story out of that I just can't quite think up a story to put them in. And so, I came up with this. This first chapter is just to let you know what is going to happen in this story. BASICALLY! Yami and Yugi are sitting reminiscing(?) and the little notes that I have thought up are going to make up this story.**

**Yami: So Aibou and I are basically telling this story?**

**Me: That's right Yami :)**

**Yugi: Super special awesome!**

**Me: Yep. That means my Hikari and myself can take a break! :)**

**Hikari: Thank goodness, my head was hurting.**

**Me: :) So, you two get to take it away next chapter, and keep it going through the whole story. This story will be updated randomly, it is NOT going in any particular order. This will have Puzzleshipping, and IDK about any other shippings just yet, I will warn you at the beginning of the chapter. :) Anyway! I hope you guys enjoy this story, from here on out Yami and Yugi are in charge of this story!**

**Yami: And Nickey doesn't own YGO**

**Yugi: Or anything pertaining to YGO**

**Hikari: Or any lines from YGOTAS :)**

**Me: Or just anything from any of those things at all! Don't worry, I'll be rereading Yami and Yugi's stories to ensure they are edited :) There will be NO lemons! Maybe some hints at lemons, and there will be foul language! :) And as always! *waves* Until next time, the true first chapter of this story! Goodbye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Okay, now then just before I hand the steering wheel over to Yami and Yugi I just want to point out that Yami and Yugi are together in this fic :) Mostly because 90% of these notes are Puzzleshipping. Now then, boys, you've got this. Don't forget your disclaimers before each chapter! And the titles! :)**

**Yami & Yugi: Got it!**

**Me: Good, take it away!**

**Yugi: Okay, so, like Nickey said in the first chapter, this story is Yami and myself looking back on our adventures since Yami decided to stay with us here in Domino and not go to his resting place :)**

**Yami: And some of these will be comical one shots, while others will be a two part story. :)**

**Yugi: Nickey doesn't own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :)**

**Yami: Now on to the story :)**

**Him**

**Chapter 1**

**Misunderstanding**

Yami walked into the living room where his Aibou was sitting and giggling. "Aibou what are you giggling about?"

"D-Do you remember, wh-when you flushed our fish down the toilet?" Yugi asked giggling.

Yami pushed out his lips and pouted "That wasn't funny Aibou!"

"It so was!" Yugi held his sides as he left.

**Flashback**

"Yami, I'll be back soon, so please be sure to take the fish out of the freezer in one hour" Solomon said, heading for the front door.

"Okay Grandpa!" Yami waved to Solomon as he walked out the door.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

Yami walked in the kitchen and took the fish out of the freezer. "Now what?" He walked over to the phone and called grandpa. "Grandpa? What do I do with the fish?"

"Is it dead?"

Yami raised an eyebrow and looked at the fish "uh, yeah...?"

"Flush it down the toilet."

Yami narrowed his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows. He raised his right eyebrow "uh... okay..." Yami walked into the bathroom 'people these days are so crazy...' Yami put the fish in the toilet and flushed. "Grandpa, it won't go down..."

"Keep flushing until it goes down, Yugi will be home in a few minutes."

"Okay..." Yami kept flushing and hung up the phone.

**TWENTY MINUTES LATER**

"Grandpa! Yami! I'm home!...?" Yugi looked around and noticed water on the floor. "Yami?! Grandpa?! Why is there water on the floor?!" Yami came walking out of the bathroom soaked and pouting, Yugi stifled a giggle. "Y-Yami... Why ar-are y-you we-wet?" Yugi says trying not to laugh.

Yami looked at Yugi, his hair was flattened down and stuck to his face. "I asked grandpa what to do with the fish... He said to flush it down the toilet 'cause it was dead..."

"My fish died?" Yugi looked around Yami and saw his fish swimming contently in his bowl. "But... He's in his bowl..."

"I'm just as confused as you are Aibou..."

"Yami... What fish did you flush down the toilet?"

"The fish grandpa told me to flush down the toilet..."

Yugi's eyes widened and he walked into the bathroom, he busted out laughing and walked back out.

"It's not funny Aibou!" Yami pouted.

Yugi walked over to Yami and put his hands on either side of Yami's face "I'm sorry, I'm trying so hard not to laugh, but it's so funny."

Yami lowered his head and looked at the floor "I'm getting in trouble aren't I?"

Yugi lifted Yami's head back up and smiled. "No, you're not going to get in trouble." Yami sighed and looked back down.

Yugi walked away and came back with an armful of towels, he sat all but one on a stand outside the bathroom. Yugi laid the towel on Yami's head and wiped his face off "Now, let's get this mess cleaned up" he said sweetly.

Yami looked up and smiled a small smile "I guess I can maybe do that right..."

Yugi grabbed Yami's chin and brought him in for a kiss. Yami's eyes widened then he relaxed and kissed back. They pulled away and put their foreheads together.

"I'm definantly not any good at modern things" Yami pouted.

"There is one thing I know you're good at" Yugi whispered seductively.

Yami smirked "Oh yeah?"

"Mhm" Yugi hummed starting a series of pecks. Yugi stopped the pecks "I'd like to start that thing right now, if you have time..." Yugi whispered seductively.

"With you, there's always time..." Yami said picking Yugi up bridal style and carrying him back to his room kissing him the whole way there.

**End Flashback**

Yugi was holding his sides laughing remembering the story. Yami sighed and pouted "Sometimes I hate you..."

Yugi giggled "No you don't."

Yami smiled "You're right. Now then... About that time with the fish..." Yami smirked.

Yugi smirked "You lead, and I'll follow" he said winking.

**Yugi: And we'll stop with Yami being dirty minded.**

**Yami: Me?! I didn't do it!**

**Yugi: *Smirks* Riiight.**

**Yami: And that's the end :)**

**Yugi: Catch you next time!**

**Yami: *Waves* Goodbye! :)**


End file.
